De rosas y escorpiones
by Hermy.Vulturi8
Summary: song-fics de scorpius y rose, porque son la pareja perfecta, pero aun asi su amor es imposible... tambien habra song-fics de otras parejas, solo pidanlas...
1. Chapter 1

holaas! aqui estoy yo de vuelta =)

es un song-fic de mi nueva obsesion: rose weasley y scorpius malfoy jeje =)

la primera cancion es: love story de taylor swift, (la cancion esta traducida).

0o0o0o0o0o0o

1: LOVE STORY/TAYLOR SWIFT

_Ambos eramos jóvenes _

_la primera vez que te vi_

_cerre mis ojos_

_y el recuerdo empezó_

**Aún recuerdo como empezó, en una noche de verano, en una fiesta de mi amiga Luz**

_Yo estaba ahí en un balcon en el verano_

_veo las luces, veo la fiesta pateas la pelota_

_te veo hacer tu camino entre la multitud_

_y dices ``hola´´ lo poco que supe..._

**Y ahí empezo todo, empezó nuestro amor**

_Que eras Romeo y estabas tirando piedras_

_y mi padre dijo: ``alejate de Julieta´´_

_y yo estaba llorando en la escalera_

_rogandote que por favor no te fueras... y dije_

**Y mi padre no entendia, que yo te amaba, que yo te adoraba...**

_Romeo salvame llevame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos_

_yo estare esperando, todo lo que hay que hacer es correr_

_tu seras el principe, y yo sere la princesa_

_es una historia de amor, bebe, solo di si_

**Y yo me escapaba para verte, para estar juntos...**

_Entonces yo sali al jardin para verte_

_nos mantenemos tranquilos porque estamos muertos si ellos saben_

_entonces cierra tus ojos_

_escapemos de la ciudad por un momento_

_Oh, oh_

**Porque te necesito, y no soy nada sin ti**

_Porque eras Romeo y luego yo era scarlet_

_y mi padre dijo ``alejate de Julieta´´_

_pero tu eres todo para mi_

_yo te estaba rogando que por favor no te fueras y dije..._

**Era un romance prohibido, pero tu me amabas y eso me hacia feliz**

_Romeo salvame llevame a un lugar en el que podamos estar solos_

_yo estaré esperando, todo lo que hay que hacer es correr_

_tu seras el principe, y yo sere la princesa_

_es una historia de amor, bebe, solo di si_

**Y ellos me decian, que tu no eras digno de mi, pero yo no los escuchaba**

_Romeo salvame, ellos tratan de decirme como sentirme_

_este amor es dificil, pero real_

_no tengas miedo, lo haremos fuera de este lio_

_es una historia de amor, bebe, solo di si_

**Y te fuiste, prometiste volver, prometi esperarte.**

_Estoy cansada de esperar_

_me pregunto si acaso volveras_

_mi fe en ti se esta desvaneciendo_

_cuando te conoci en las afueras de la ciudad y dije..._

**Te volvi a ver, con una sorpresa me recibiste**

_Romeo salvame, me he sentido tan sola_

_sigo esperando por ti pero nunca llegas_

_¿esto esta en mi cabeza? no se que pensar_

_el se arrodillo en el suelo, saco un anillo y dijo..._

**¿Casamiento? **

_Casate conmigo Julieta, nunca tendras que estar sola_

_yo te amo y eso es todo lo que se_

_hablé con tu padre, ve y escoge un vestido blanco_

_es una historia de amor, bebe, solo di ``SI´´_

**Por supuesto que si, hoy estamos casados y muy felices, y yo recuerdo, con lagrimas en los ojos, nuestra historia de amor.**

**0O0O0O0O**

**espero reviews =)**


	2. Inalcanzable

2: INALCANZABLE

_Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez_  
_descifrando, tu silencio_  
_y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel_  
_pero pierdo, en el intento_

**Estoy confundida, te alejas, te acercas, me miras, me odias...**

_Y por mas que busco darte amor_  
_nunca te fijas en mi_  
_si supieras que puedo morir por ti_  
_ por ti..._

**Y yo te amo, no puedo evitarlo, pero se que eres inalcanzable**

_Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante_  
_un amor casi imposible_  
_invisible como el aire_  
_eres tan inalcanzable_  
_tan sublime como un angel_  
_un amor que es imposible_  
_como un fuego que no arde_  
_te me has vuelto inalcanzable_  
_ Inalcanzable..._

**Y mi padre, el te odia, y tu padre, el me odia**

_Vivo en la vereda de tu soledad_  
_cuando alguien te lastima_  
_que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie mas_  
_que te ame sin medida_  
_como duele verte suspirar_  
_porque no te hace feliz_  
_si supieras que puedo morir por ti_  
_ por ti..._

**Pero no renunciare a ti; aunque tenga que morir...**

_Inalcanzable como estrella,_

_Tan distante_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Invisible como el aire,_

_Eres tan inalcanzable,_

_Tan sublime como un ángel,_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Como un fuego que no arde,_

_Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,_

_Inalcanzable..._

**Nuestro amor esta prohibido, nuestras familias se odian, pero no me importa**

_Inalcanzable como estrella_

_Tan distante_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Invisible como el aire,_

_Eres tan inalcanzable,_

_Tan sublime como un ángel._

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Como un fuego que no arde,_

_Te me has vuelto inalcanzable,_

_Inalcanzable..._

_Inalcanzable..._

_Inalcanzable..._

_Inalcanzable..._

**Porque nuestro amor esta prohibido, pero no es imposible...**

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cancion: inalcanzable de RBD

Por favor dejen reviews

=) .NESSIE


End file.
